the bet
by sportscrazyash
Summary: Shawn gets bored one night and invites one of the boys over for the game a wager is made and one person leaves very angry


A/n hey guys I know all my stories have hit a road block lately but I'm hoping to start them up soon for the time being though I'm going to try a few one shots just to get back in the groove of things hope you guys enjoy

Shawn Michaels was sitting at his ranch completely bored Rebecca had taken the kids to her mother's for the weekend and he had to stay home to look after the ranch as it was in need of some serious repairs... still

He sighed as he looked at the clock 5pm

"Guess I better get some food them "he said out loud to no one in particular

He began to look through the phone to find a number for some take away to satisfy his sudden need for food but as he was looking at the phone he realised the day it was Thursdays that means the boys are home. His eyes lit up at the sudden realisation and quickly scrolled through the contacts to find the one man who could keep him entertained and would actually want to hang out at a ranch.

As he found the number Shawn quickly dialled it hoping that the man on the other side would actually pick up his phone he had a really bad habit of not answering when he was home and Shawn couldn't really blame him.

Three rings later and a deep voice answered the phone

"Yes"

"Hey sorry to bug ya but I was wondering ..."

When don't you bug me Michaels?"

"good point anyways I was wondering if ya wanted to come up to the ranch and hang out get some food watch the game "

The was silence for what Shawn though was forever until a deep sigh came

"I don't know why I'm saying yes but I am seeing you in 10 Michaels"

Shawn started doing his victory dance

"And you better not be doing that stupid victory dance or I'm going to change my mind "

Shawn suddenly stopped

"Would even think of doing that childish dance do you think so little of me

All Shawn got was silence and then the sound of the phone being hung up

Shawn starred at the phone for what felt like 5 minutes then suddenly wondered

"He is coming over aint he "

10 minutes later

Shawn jumped out of his skin as a loud knock at his door alerted him to the fact that his guest had arrived as he answered the door he was startled at the man he saw in front of him

"Well I would like to say you haven't changed a bit but I would be lying what happened to you "

The man at the door grumbled and pushed his way inside "

"The kids found the miss's hair dye and decided to see what daddy looked like as a blonde "

"I'm gonna guess it didn't go well "

"nope I had patches of blonde everywhere didn't have much choice but that wasn't before the boy thought it would be a fantastic idea to put a picture up on his face book page "

Shawn was currently in stiches on the floor not believing they had done that and suddenly wondering where Rebecca kept her hair dye and thinking of investing in locks for the cupboards just in case .

"Michaels if you don't stop laughing at me I'm gonna shave your head bald all though it won't take much your already half way there anyways"

Shawn stopped laughing quickly and glared at the man in front of him

You know mark you can be really grumpy when you want to be but I can see it now you can return to work with a Mohawk looking as evil as possible

Mark though for a second and actually agreed with the showstopper not that he would actually tell him that instead he just asked where the food was and what game was on

"Dallas v Houston and food will be here in 20 "

Mark grinned and a sudden though that crossed his mind

" hey Michaels lets make a wager on this if Houston wins I get to embarrass you in public at a moment of my choice and Dallas win you can do the same "

Mark was feeling pretty confident that Houston would win this game with easy as Dallas was well the cowboys not much to be said really

"Your on this is gonna be fun "

3 hours later

Mark stared at the TV screen not believing what was actually happening Dallas was winning and his little bet was coming back to bit him big time

As the time ran down Shawn started doing a victory dance around the living room to which mark clocked him one in the ribs for

"Ouch never knew you where such a sore loser guess this means I win now what to do to embarrass the all mighty undertaker hmm "

An idea suddenly popped into his head and a big smirk started to form on his face. Mark was starting to worry

"Michaels what in the hell are you thinking now "

Shawn just smiled

"You`ll see

6 months later

Taker had just stepped through the curtains to make his return on the 1000th episode of raw the bet he had made 6 months earlier had all but slipped his mind as he got the ring trying to look as intimidating as possible which wasn't hard he realised that he was having trouble taking his jacket off then it suddenly dawned on him

"Michaels "he though looking down at his fist to see glue on them and now they were stuck to his jacket he tried everything to get the jacket off but nothing was working

Backstage Shawn was in stiches at the gorilla position that was until he realised that mark was on his way back up the ramp and not slowly that's for sure

"Gotta go "he said quickly to whoever was listening

"MICHAELS!

A/N hope you all enjoyed this feel free to review and let me know what you think thanks


End file.
